


Зря ты думаешь о смерти

by WTF The Monstrumologist 2021 (LoveDeathMonsters)



Category: The Monstrumologist Series - Rick Yancey
Genre: Angst, M/M, Roleplay, softcore necrophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveDeathMonsters/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Monstrumologist%202021
Summary: Не все ролевые игры одинаково полезны, даже такие увлекательные! или Игра в похороны extra dark
Relationships: Will Henry/Pellinore Warthrop
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания)





	Зря ты думаешь о смерти

Могилу я выкопал в саду под кустом бузины, и Уортроп лежал в ней неприлично красивый. По-хорошему надо было её закрыть, могилу-то, но на этом благосклонность Уортропа закончилась, он заявил, что лопату земли в лицо получить не желает, вот и светил теперь саваном из-под бузинных ветвей.

Про саван это он придумал. Не знаю, чего я ждал — да я вообще не ждал, что он на такое согласится. А зря: моим... не самым здравым и, чего уж, не самым безопасным предложениям он отказывал редко, и мне следовало помнить об этом. Но неглубокая яма с тёплой рыхлой землёй в погожий весенний день выглядела совершенно безобидно, а Уортроп во внезапном саване был спокоен и настроен благодушно, даже ворчал на меня и на всю эту затею больше для вида... 

Он замолчал, когда я поднял его на руки и аккуратно уложил на земляное ложе, и это тоже было частью игры. Тело в моих объятиях вздрогнуло — от удивления, но сразу же расслабилось. Не сходить же ему в собственную могилу, ворча, что вырыта она кривовато и наверняка на месте кротовины? Ну вот, вот и... хорошо. И руки мои совсем чуть-чуть дрожали, когда я могилу засыпал: я очень старался быть осторожным и ничем не потревожить его. Тихо и уютно.

Я не знал, сколько у меня было времени, но был уверен, что немного: рано или поздно, и скорее рано, игра надоела бы Уортропу, а мне не хотелось испытывать его терпение и портить картину, преисполненную очарования. Замерев в паре шагов от могилы этаким любопытным надгробием, я наслаждался, пока мог. Воздух напитался ни с чем не сравнимым ароматом свежеразрытой земли, приглушившим все остальные запахи, живым и сильным — и с безошибочной толикой тлена. Солнце, залившее сад мягким зелёно-золотым огнём, отступало перед обнажённой земной плотью, жадно пившей и свет, и тени. Тени на бледном лице Уортропа, на прикрывшей его белой ткани: резной лиственный узор, трепещущий, меняющийся неуловимо, иллюзия движения там, где всё недвижно. Я тоже трепетал — от восторга и от благоговейного какого-то возбуждения, мало общего имеющего с возбуждением плотским. Руки мои невольно сжались — полные пригоршни земли и травы; я представлял, как поднимаю этот покров измазанными в травяном соке пальцами, и... 

...Солнце напекло мне затылок. Тени в своём неуловимом танце сдвинулись далеко. Моё драгоценное остановившееся время улетело вперёд, а никто не спешил восстать из-под куста или хотя бы наорать на меня за неуместно затянувшиеся игры. Наорать — иначе бы я не услышал. Я в панике попытался подняться, споткнулся, въехал коленями в самую могилу и вот тогда услышал Уортропа — глубокое ровное дыхание пополам с... тихим... похрапыванием.

Он уснул. Этот человек, сутками изводивший меня, бывало, своей бессонницей, взял и уснул в своей могиле. Пусть в ненастоящей, но!.. Не зная, смеяться или возмущаться, я принялся его будить — осторожно, пока очарованье каким-то чудом всё длилось, длилось... 

Пробудился Уортроп с большой неохотой и словно бы не до конца. Двигался заторможенно, неуверенно — я и сам был больше обычного неловок и списал это на долгое пребывание в не самом привычном положении. Из савана — прощай, возвышенная фантазия! — нам обоим пришлось выпутываться наспех, чтобы не свалиться обратно в яму, а это никуда бы уже не годилось. Он даже сам обнял меня прохладными руками — неужели замёрз в неглубокой могиле, а я ему и позволил, ай да я! — и мы пошли к дому, медленно, как во сне, соприкасаясь и расплетаясь снова, и путь наш был долог, а от Уортропа умопомрачительно пахло остывающей землёй, но руки его сделались теплы... А потом он отстранил меня этими тёплыми руками и уставился на набившуюся-таки в одежду и даже в волосы землю в недоумении — будто наконец совсем проснулся, и следы странной этой игры сделались ему неприемлемы.

Что же, ванна была к его услугам.

И я, я тоже был к его услугам, потому что он до сих пор как-то нетвёрдо держался на ногах — и, конечно, потому, что омовение тоже было своего рода частью игры — похоронного ритуала, разворачивающегося в обратном порядке, и тогда где-то впереди нас поджидала смерть... Я приказал себе не думать о смертях великих и малых: кому-то здесь надлежало сохранять трезвую голову, а мысли Уортропа очевидно витали где-то далеко отсюда. Он скользнул в ванну, ополоснулся, смыв последние тёмные крупинки земли с до полупрозрачности бледной кожи — да, я внимательно смотрел — и откинулся назад, погрузился с головой, позволяя воде самой промыть волосы... 

Волосы тёмным нимбом всколыхнулись вокруг его лица, совсем как раньше — тени от листьев и ветвей. Серебристые пузырьки воздуха побежали от носа и рта, потревоженная ими вода размывала, смазывала знакомые черты, а широко открытые глаза смотрели из-под воды так, что я сам почувствовал: тону... Вода застыла, теперь её поверхность волновало только моё частое дыхание. У Уортропа воздух, видимо, кончился, но это его нимало не обеспокоило — лежал и лежал себе, недвижный и прекрасный.

И это я, я оборвал игру, я вытащил его, скользкого и тяжёлого, из воды, усадил в ванне и, Господи прости, отхлестал по щекам, чтобы очнулся уже! Мокрый взъерошенный Уортроп, наглотавшись воздуха, потирал щеку и наконец-то смотрел на меня осмысленно. Этот взгляд я знал, и даже слишком хорошо — взгляд человека, придавленного тёмным приливом, а тут вот ещё и я, и никуда не деться. Что же я такого натворил-то! 

Впрочем, размышлять об этом было некогда, после, потом у меня будет предостаточно времени подумать о своём поведении, когда меня на несколько дней просто перестанут замечать... Сейчас нужно было всё-таки извлечь Уортропа из ванны и увести хотя бы в безопасную кровать — задача не из простых, когда и сам Уортроп, и ваше собственное тело помогать отказываются. Воду мы расплескали, и он наконец сорвался, то есть потребовал быть оставленным в покое моими кривыми руками, на что я предложил ему на здоровье оставаться в ванне, пока задница у него не сморщится, как сушёная слива, а вот если бы ты, Уилл Генри, чаще думал головой, а не задницей!.. 

Взбодрившись таким образом, мы преодолели ванную комнату и перебрались в спальню. Там нас и настигла смерть, и была она тиха: Уортропом снова овладела апатия, причём худшего свойства — когда сам разговор о бессмысленности всего сущего лишается смысла, и даже указать неразумному ассистенту на тщету его наивных попыток превозмочь энтропию не поворачивается язык. Я мог бы правда оставить его в покое и уйти, не быть свидетелем этих экзистенциальных не метаний даже — трепыханий, за которые Уортропу в первую очередь потом будет стыдно, уйти — ведь моя близость его в таком состоянии совсем не обрадует... Но меня не гнали вон, хотя бы потому, что просто не могли, и я остался.

Я задёрнул шторы и лёг рядом. В полумраке я скорее слышал, чем видел, как вдруг открываются его глаза, только чтобы медленно закрыться обратно — сон, спугнутый под бузинным кустом, не шёл к нему, но и бодрствовать не получалось тоже. Дыхание успокаивалось было, выравнивалось, сбивалось снова... Я боролся с желанием крепче сомкнуть легчайшие объятия, какие позволил себе: когда Уортроп замирал вот так, между сном и явью, мне начинало казаться, что руки мои пусты.

Нерадивый страж, я уснул первым, и снилось мне, что в желании своём я обнимаю его под землёй, оплетаю всеми своими корнями, тонкими и бледными, но сильными, чтобы в конце концов остаться ни с чем — только форма, которую сам же свил вокруг пригоршни праха, то ли поглотив всё её содержание, то ли просто придумав его себе... 

Я проснулся в темноте. Форма страданий моих, вполне реальная, обвилась вокруг меня всеми своими длинными костлявыми конечностями и тихонько гладила по голове.

— Сэр, вы... 

Он не ответил, не сказал, что всё хорошо, потому что хорошо оно никогда и не было, но поцеловал меня в макушку. Я вздохнул и покрепче обнял его в ответ. Может быть, он сам задумывался об этом, может, знал, что вряд ли мне доведётся хоронить его вот так тихо и мирно, в лучшем случае — в семейном склепе, осквернённом его отцом, и потому позволил... А мне следовало и в самом деле думать головой и останавливаться вовремя!

— Ты же знаешь, что дело не в тебе, Уилл Генри?

Я кивнул; щека, прижимавшаяся к его плечу, сделалась горячей и мокрой. Чего не хватало... 

— Совсем плохой из меня получился Лазарь, да?

— Никудышный, сэр.

— Не зарывайся, Уилл... Генри.

Я ничего не мог с собой поделать. Его голос, вот так обрывающийся посреди моего имени — этого было достаточно, чтобы выбить из моей головы мысли о смерти. Я уткнулся ему в шею, ловя губами участившийся пульс, шепча, что к чёрту Лазаря.

— К чёрту, — легко согласился Уортроп, может и бессмысленный в контексте мироздания, зато живой и осязаемый. — Но давай в похороны больше играть не будем... _Потому что мне понравилось._


End file.
